


a manual for mass destruction

by fan_nerd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, consensual voyeurism, post ep 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/fan_nerd
Summary: Yuuri rides the high of the Cup of China and lets Victor watch his show from the edge of the bed.Victor realizes, belatedly, that he has unearthed a beast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> some nights, i think ill just lay down and have a nice sleep, but then ideas creep in and *BAM* a fic happens. im a mess!!!
> 
> thanks, as always, to the incredibly kind and supportive yoi fandom here on ao3. sorry im like this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The moment they tumble into the hotel room, Yuuri commands Victor's attention with his steadfast gaze.

Victor follows the tan man to the twin-sized mattress, which is barely wide enough to hold one of them lying down, let alone the two of them lying side by side. He licks his lips and watches, hypnotized, as Yuuri peels his jersey off, followed by that overly seductive costume.

He had picked it out because of that sheer midpiece and the lovely, regal picture it had painted on Yuuri's skin. Yuuri, as he'd predicted, wore it like a silk glove. It comes off like lingerie, dainty and fragile on the floor, and Victor licks his lips in anticipation.

"Eyes up here," Yuuri whispers, but the words cut through the heavy air like a knife. Blue eyes snap to attention with brown, and Victor's breath comes a little bit shorter.

Victor would love nothing more than to bound across Yuuri's lap and cover him from head to toe with luxurious kisses. However, he has already made one huge mistake this evening, and he refuses to screw this up by doing anything other than what Yuuri tells him to do tonight. He respects the other man too much for that, and besides, the playful look in Yuuri's eyes tells him that he isn't angry about their tiff earlier.

If anything, Yuuri looks damned ecstatic for a man who had yelled at his coach, cried his feelings out, been kissed on international television, and received a silver medal for his performance all in the span of an hour. He takes off his clinging, sparkling, royal blue pants and wiggles his finger for Victor to come closer - but not too close.

Eventually, he pats the edge of the bed, laughing when Victor pouts. "Relax," he says, pulling his streamlined underwear down and smiling, stroking the back of Victor's left hand. "Enjoy the show."

Victor sucks in a heated breath and absently nods. "Okay."

Yuuri pulls his own dick into his hand with practiced ease, sweaty palms tacky against his own skin. He looks out from under his full, full lashes at Victor, who is flushed and dazed, straining in his slacks, and draws power from the lust rolling off of his partner in waves. He watches Victor's hands twitch and he grins.

He rubs himself a few times, grunting quietly and pressing his thumb to the slit until the pressure truly brings him to life. Victor might as well be boring a hole into his lower half as he unzips his fly, desperate to at least be touching himself at the same time.

As soon as Yuuri really starts to feel it, he grins widely as Victor huffs and whines and moans his name.

"Don't close your eyes," Yuuri murmurs softly, voice hurtling into a moan as he feels precum spurt from the head of his penis.

"You are a _traitor_ ," Victor hisses, blue eyes foggy and barely open, his dick flagging for attention in his lap. Yuuri nearly kicks him as he turns on his side and opens a drawer to reveal a surprise. When Victor sees the lube, he gasps. "When did you get that?"

Yuuri shrugs as he opens it, teeth pearly white against his crimson red lips. "I bought it at a convenience store on my way back from a run." As if to make matters worse, he smirks, moving the gel over his fingers, and says, "I've done this before, you know."

Victor moans low in his throat. "Dearest, you will be my undoing."

"Just enjoy it," Yuuri says bashfully, laughing his nerves out a little. "I'm not quite ready for you to do this to me, but that's not to say we can't do this together soon."

"I see," Victor hums in understanding, salivating at the sight of Yuuri turning over on his bare chest and positioning slick fingers over his ass.

He barely breathes as Yuuri splits himself open, moaning and panting all the while. Victor's precome slips out of him before he knows it. Victor is too busy touching himself in time with Yuuri's impatient finger-fucking to do anything more than salivate, dreaming of being the one to massage Yuuri's prostate and drive him beyond the point of pleasure.

Victor comes long before Yuuri, sticky ejaculate coating his fingers while Yuuri delves for release. He almost forgets to blink, he's so entranced, and Yuuri's soft murmur is the first thing to bring him back to reality. "How is it?"

"You're gorgeous, love, always." Victor speaks slowly, watching Yuuri's chest heave and his come drip down his legs. "Truly, truly wonderful."

Yuuri pulls his fingers out and looks over his shoulder at Victor with a smile. "I learned how to do that for you." He shifts and adjusts so that he can kiss Victor full on the lips, grimy fingers dancing over the older man's clothed shoulders. "It's so weird. I've never really been into this before."

"What, sex?" Victor sounds unsurprised as he asks. "In our time, that is not uncommon."

Yuuri beams at that, kissing him more thoroughly. "I know. I know, _but_ _still_. I'm...curious."

"We don't have to, if you don't want to." Victor truly means that, no matter his feelings on the subject. He would never sacrifice Yuuri's comfort for his happiness.

"No! I mean, I, err, I'd like to, maybe try it. Someday. With..." Yuuri flushed deeply, clutching a fist in Victor's shirt. "With you."

Victor smiles reassuringly. "We can try, if you're really sure. I do not want you to feel pressured."

Yuuri blushes more deeply. "I'm not! I'm just worried, I dunno, that everything will change if we have sex."

Victor pets Yuuri's hair and giggles. "Silly man. I love you. I'll continue to show you and the world how very much I mean that every day."

Yuuri flops down on the bed, still blushing as he puts his hands over his mouth and mutters, "Even if I, um, maybe, want you to have filthy, terrible sex with me all the time?"

Victor nuzzles into Yuuri's side and kisses his neck dozens of times. " _Especially_ if you want to have your wicked way with me all of the time."

"So embarrassing."

Victor laughs and kisses Yuuri's forehead. "Ahhh, I love you!"

Yuuri grumbles a bit more before mumbling back, "Love you too," and falling into a doze as Victor combs his hair and kisses his nape.

**Author's Note:**

> bye im an embarrassment u///u


End file.
